prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing tips and guidelines to keep up with editing changes and editing rules on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or follow us . Super ShowDown 2020slider.jpg|link=Super ShowDown 2020|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! 2015_WWE_Raw_logo_(Large).jpg|Latest Raw results|link=February 17, 2020 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDownLive2016.jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=February 21, 2020 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. AEW Dynamite Slider.jpg|Latest Dynamite results|link=February 19, 2020 AEW Dynamite results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest AEW Dynamite! Rise Wrestling (stylized as RISE Wrestling and often referred to simply as RISE) is an American female independent professional wrestling promotion which held its first event on November 10, 2016. Established by SHIMMER Women Athletes ring announcer and associate executive producer Kevin Harvey, the event was created for up-and-coming female professional wrestlers to give them their first chance at nationwide buzz. Read more... Which do you watch on Wednesday nights? AEW Dynamite WWE NXT Both shows Trevor Mann (October 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Ricochet. As of January 16, 2018, Ricochet is signed to WWE performing on the Raw brand. In the NXT brand he is a former one-time NXT North American Champion. He has also worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he won of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors tournament and Lucha Underground as Prince Puma. Read more... The 2019 WWE draft is the fourteenth WWE draft produced by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE between the Raw and SmackDown brands. Simply called the draft and returning to a traditional format, it was the second draft of 2019, following April's Superstar Shake-up. The draft occurred on the October 11 and 14 episodes of Friday Night SmackDown and Monday Night Raw, respectively, with SmackDown airing on Fox – its second episode on the network – and Raw airing on the USA Network. Read more.. Bound for Glory XV was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Impact Wrestling. It took place on October 20, 2019 at the Odeum Expo Center in Chicago, Illinois. It was the fifteenth event under the Bound for Glory chronology. Read more.. Patricia Forrest Parker (March 5, 1996) is an American professional wrestler best known by her ring name Jordynne Grace. She is currently signed to Impact Wrestling. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ de: el: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse